halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNSC Army
Could the UNSC army be on earth at the time of H-3 Well its more of a really simple theory if the defence group you know Hood Strattus Ackerson and the other brass pulled most of the fleet to earth wouldn't the army be there also the army would use the same type of combat dress as the Marines minus the ODST armor. The UNSC Army might have also went with the marines to the Ark because at the end of the game it never clarified who exactly went in the portal minus Johnson and Keyes and John it seems to me that the marine garrision is low because of Reach. ** Well, I don't think the Army uniforms would be the same as the Marine uniforms. I think they would rather look like Colonial Militia outfits. And I don't think the Army went to the Ark either, because the Army is a land-based force unlike the Marines who get to ride in starships and yonder the galaxy. --UNSC Trooper Talk 17:38, 19 November 2007 (UTC) *** The Army was probably setting up defensisves across the world along with peacekeeping efforts following the Marine leave for the Ark. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 18:36, November 19, 2009 (UTC) they could be a planetary defence force like a better trained version of the colianial militia --Bruce9 03:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Typo I really don't think there is such a thing as the UNSC Army. James Ackerson is probably a UNSC Marine Corps Colonel. Those of you familiar with the novels know that the author of Ghosts of Onyx, the only mentioning of the UNSC Army, know that the only time the UNSC Army is described is when Kurt Ambrose sees Ackerson and describes him as an Army Colonel. If you've read all the previous novels, and you know as much about the military as I do, you'd notice that Eric Nylund is not very military savy and has made hanus mistakes concerning ranks before (describing 2nd and 1st Lieutenants as Navy ranks, for example). Idolo 18:33, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :We asked Eric Nylund if you can check the letters of canon. The UNSC Army exists. -- AJ 19:35, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Letters of canon? What? Idolo 19:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Category: Letters of Canon - AJ 19:52, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Better yet, look at THIS --UNSC Trooper Talk 20:19, 19 November 2007 (UTC) It still looks to me like he made a typo and tried to cover it up later by saying there really is a UNSC Army, instead of actually admitting to his mistake. I wouldn't try and get my Halo facts from him, especially after "1st and 2nd Lieutenant Lovell". Idolo 20:25, 19 November 2007 (UTC) He's our best source of contact. We trust anything that comes from him, so yeah. -- AJ 20:26, 19 November 2007 (UTC) He's the writer of halo setting the plot outside the video game there so he set up the halo universe and had access to the halo bible.Do you have access to the halo bible didn't think so.--Bruce9 01:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Function I would imagine that the UNSC army would function like today's Peacekeepers, rather than as a dedicated fighting force. With so many colony worlds, the UNSC would need a military body to keep the peace against uprising and piracy. That would also explain why the UNSC Marine Corps has taken the fore in terms of offensive operations. No proof, but I think it would be the most likely role held. Specops306, Kora '' 05:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :That would go under "Theories" or "Speculation" then, right? --TerminalFailure 05:58, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::It wouldn't go anywhere, actually - since that's all it is, I can't, and shouldn't, put it into the article. If only Bungie gave us at least a little information on the Army... --'''Specops306, ''Kora '' 20:55, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::The military body of the UNSC tasked with peacekeeping is the Colonial Militia, a branch of the Army. The Army itself would be a much larger and more important force. --UNSC Trooper Talk 15:49, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Actually, I don't think the Colonial Militia is even part of the UNSC Army. Plus, the UNSC Army does patrol colony worlds, and it may be a larger landing force if the Marines are overwhelmed. -- -- The SargeMy Comm Line ' 15:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::The CM serves as a paramilitary defense force, and it's usually called into action when natural disasters or invasions occur. It's also comprised of half-time soldiers. As far as we know, such a military force is never supported by the Marines, but by the Army instead. --UNSC Trooper Talk 16:14, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Then why are three Marines training, supplying, and supporting them in Contact Harvest? -- -- 'The SargeMy Comm Line ' 16:18, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Because anyone can enlist in the Colonial Militia, including Marines. The fact that the Marines supply the militia, doesn't mean it's controlled by the Marines. --UNSC Trooper Talk 22:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Not true at all... the U.S. Army, and the British Army, both are a fighting force that actually takes more ground than the Marines in offensive operations. (see Iraq war 2003) Also the WW2 European theater was exclusively fought by the Army. Infact the ODST's resemble Army Rangers, and Army Airborne "troopers" more so than any Marine force. I think it's inconsistency's, and a general lack of military knowledge of Halo authors, and Bungie staff that are responsible for the general lunacy of UNSC military structure. Ross-073 6:51 19 Dec 2009 Baghdad time. Army in Reach Looks like we get the UNSC Army in Halo: Reach. Who knows, the Spartan-III project maybe Army/Navy not marines/navy. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 00:59, January 26, 2010 (UTC) The Spartans of Noble have naval ranks, but their overseer, a Colonel Urban Holland, is Army - I would say that they've been transferred out from under Ackerson's command into another Army special operations branch. -- 'Administrator Specops306 - 'Qur'a 'Morhek 02:27, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Where does it say Urban is army? --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 02:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::On the Reach Project Page, Urban writes, as a side note, that "we're Army." --UNSC Trooper Talk 14:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Crap, the Army isn't in Reach. This sucks a ton. I have been waiting forever for some UNSC Army guys. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:06, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why do you say that? Some of the concept art is labelled "Army Trooper," not "Marines", and add Colonel Holland...it adds up to the Army having at least a small presence in the game. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 12:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Bungie update made it seem like they were was Marines. I still think there maybe both in the game. However, the "Army" label on the concept art could be a generic term, like how they use it in Halo Wars.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 14:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The concept art may still be for Army soldiers; Bungie only said that the model featured in this image is a Marine. They said nothing about the concept art. While similar, I think the concept labeled "Army" could still be on this page, as there's nothing that disproves it. For now. --[[User:Jugus|'Jugus']] (Talk | ) 15:23, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Can we unlock this article? I have stuff to add, since it seems Reach is going to have almost all army weapons.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 04:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :I think the fact that, for once, we're not going to play as Marines in a Halo game needs time to sink well in some of the thicker heads around here. Regardless, I'm going to try to add some of the stuff on B.net into relevant articles concerning the UNSC Army. --UNSC Trooper Talk 08:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, sounds fair. I'll do the same.--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 14:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_012910 Question:'' Are the human soldiers seen in the screenshots Army or Marines? Will we see only Army troops, or both Marines and Army?'' Urk:The troopers seen in the current crop of screenshots are indeed Army Troopers. And of course you’ll see some Marines! There's your proof :). 3vil D3m0n '' '' 13:41, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Possible Army Logo Could the logo on the bottom of the new weapon images be the Army's logo? Image. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 05:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It could be the manufacturer's company logo.外国人(7alk) 05:30, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm thinking more along the lines of the symbol on the Troopers' shoulders. It could possibly relate to the Army's logo. Regards, UNSC Trooper Talk 08:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::The shoulder symbol seems more likely to be some form of tactical recognition flash than the Army emblem itself.--The All-knowing Sith'ari 10:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Spartan 3's army personnel? Don't the S3's come under the army's jurisdiction? The differeing ranks and the comment that Colonel made about contraband being illegal in the Navy but not being concerned as they are army. :No they are under the Navy's command. NAVSPECWAR to be specific. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 17:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :: Noble Team reports under SPECWARCOM, which is likely an Army Branch. I don't know about the rest of the IIIs however. 112 17:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::The Colonel was referring to himself. He was saying that he doesn't have to report contraband Covenant materials as the Army doesn't have an equivalent to the Naval rule. SPECWAR isn't a branch of the Army, but another military division altogether. They deploy troops for both the Army and Navy - The Navy's group being "NAVSPECWAR".-- Forerunner 16:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't the soldiers in Reach that board the Corvette with you in Long Night of Solace marines? :They're Sabre pilots, and I'm not sure if their branch has ever been specified. They could even be Air Force for all we know. They wear blue-gray suits like the Falcon pilots in other levels, though. --[[User:Jugus|'Jugus']] (Talk | ) 22:30, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Pete Stacker in the Army? Maybe sgt stacker aka the other sgt is part of the Army aswell as the marines or even the Navy? Army- he can appear on long night of solace at the start when the pelican comes in or a gunner on new alexandria Navy- Maybe you can hear him in space in a sabre I know it maybe just reusing his voice but maybe he is? AzelfandQuilava 06:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Rangers Lead the Way Does the UNSC Army have Rangers? Like the US Army since the there is an Airborne in the UNSC Army. HarryAck (talk) 09:53, March 13, 2017 (UTC)